Something New
by Seven-Bridges
Summary: Zoro and Sanji bring their relationship to the next level. SanZo, contains explicit sex


_This is a fic I posted on tumblr a few days ago. I just did some more edits on it. If you don't like SanZo (Sanji on top), then please don't read it. I just want to explore their relationship on a completely equal level and only Sanji being the bottom just doesn't fit that idea._

_You've been warned ;)_**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
**

* * *

**Something New **

Sanji took in a deep breath. His heart was thundering, his fingers twitching and eyes tightly closed. It was hard to keep quiet... painfully so.

Skilfully, Zoro's tongue slid over the head of his hard cock. Sanji's fingers clawed at the dusty blanket they had spread out under his ass. Again and again his cock was sucked in by Zoro's mouth.

Breathing becoming harsh, Sanji tried to voice a warning, tried to tell Zoro that he was coming close, but all he could press out was a faint whimper.

The bastard was grinning around his cock. He could feel it as Zoro's head moved up and down his length... could feel it as he swallowed Sanji's member, the whole thing nearly vanishing inside his mouth.

And then, everything happened fast.

Sanji's groin tightened and in an explosion that made him see stars behind his eyes, he came.

Hearing Zoro swallowing as his vision began to clear again, Sanji looked down at the green head between his legs. Sweat ran down his face as he tried to think back at the beginning.

How had it even begun? When did these secret meetings start? Sanji couldn't remember... didn't care, really. All that matters was that they did.

His hands finally letting go of the fabric, Sanji ran his fingers through Zoro's hair instead, smiling down at him with hooded eyes.

Zoro smirked up and with the back of his hand, he wiped the rest of Sanji's semen off the edge of his mouth. Without leaving the cook's eyes he licked the thick liquid slowly off his hand.

Gulping at the display, Sanji grabbed the lapels of Zoro's shirt and pulled him up for a lazy kiss.

"We still have to take care of you," Sanji said after a while, his eyes wandering down to the bulge in Zoro's trousers. It was a bit unfair how he had to sit there naked with only his open shirt hiding a bit of his skin while Zoro was still fully dressed. "And your clothes are annoying."

"_My_ clothes are annoying? I have to dig through a fucking store any time I want to touch you!"

"You clearly have no sense for style," Sanji replied and was just on his way of taking out a cigarette when Zoro's hand on his stopped him.

"Remember where we are, idiot. Do you want to blow the fucking ship up?"

Sanji's hand lowered and he sighed. Gun powder... right.

They always had to find a quiet place and near the canons was the less likely place on the Sunny to be found.

"Then I'm gonna suck you off. I need something in my mouth right now," Sanji said grinning after putting back the cigarette into his breast pocket. He leaned forward but Zoro's hand on his chest stopped him again. "What _now_?!"

"I... want to try something else tonight."

Sanji looked puzzled at Zoro and when he didn't say anything, Zoro pulled out a flask and showed it to him. Inside was a golden substance... olive oil as his experience as a cook told him.

His eyes widening, Sanji stared at Zoro. "Zoro, I told you, I'm not-"

"It's not for you, it's for me," he interrupted him. "I tried it out in the bathroom and... I want to give it a try."

Involuntarily, Sanji's mouth opened up to form a small 'o'. Images of Zoro using the oil to stretch himself appeared inside his mind, making him gasp and his cheeks burn with embarrassment and arousal.

He had known that this step would come one day, had known that there would be a time when blow and hand jobs weren't enough for them any more, but he hadn't expected it to happen this soon and... and he sure as hell hadn't counted on _Zoro_ wanting to be the bottom.

"You-" Sanji began, but had to stop and cough when his voice broke. Why was he this fucking nervous?! "You really want to do this?"

Zoro shrugged. "Like I said: It's not too bad. And... I want to take the next step. I think it's time."

Sanji looked into Zoro's eyes. There it was: the determination... the willpower that made Zoro escape even death again and again. Arguments were useless when he looked like that and if Sanji was honest, then he didn't even _want_ to argue.

"This is a huge step for me," Sanji said.

"I know."

"It's a small wonder that I'm even here with you..."

"Yeah," Zoro answered, his head lowering.

"I love women. A _lot_."

"Annoying, but yeah you do," Zoro said, ran a hand through his hair and looked away. There was something else in his eyes now... something Sanji had only ever seen in them when one of their friends had been in danger: fear. "Look, I know that you-"

"Yes."

"What?" Surprised, Zoro looked at Sanji again.

He had spoken without meaning to, but it was nevertheless what Sanji truly wanted. "Yes, let's do it."

Without warning, Zoro's face broke into a big smile and he pulled Sanji in for a deep kiss. "You won't regret it."

* * *

Zoro didn't have to be a genius to know that Sanji took his sweet time on purpose. His confession of those frequent bathroom visits of his, had already left a lasting expression on the cook and his body but that still didn't mean it was ready for a second, _actual_ round.

Zoro, on the other hand, was nowhere near this problem. The bulge in his trousers was more than hard and had become uncomfortable in its confinements. And still... the cook took his time. He took his time with that damn grin on his pretty face.

Damn. Fucking. Bastard.

"Are you finished playing with my shirt?" Zoro asked irritatedly when Sanji needed a whole of three minutes to expose Zoro's six-pack. His eyebrow twitched as the cook's smile only grew at that remark.

"Why? You getting impatient?"

"It's just fucking annoying, cook. Can't you act a bit faster or do you want me to strip by myself?"

"I think I prefer this way. I rather like to have the great swordsman at my mercy..." Sanji said and just as Zoro opened his mouth to protest, Sanji leaned forward and crushed his lips to Zoro's. One hand still clutching the white shirt tightly, the other now behind Zoro's neck to keep his head there, Sanji's tongue used the moment of surprise to enter Zoro's mouth.

Zoro's eyes widened at the attack and then closed just as quickly as the foreign, yet so familiar tongue played with his own.

Sanji being that dominating wasn't something new. They had always played their games in bed and fought for leadership and yet... the promise they had made only minutes before gave everything a whole new meaning.

Had they established certain roles now? Was Zoro supposed to let go of power, to let go of dominance and just be... submissive?

"What's wrong? You've become all tense..." Sanji said and let go of Zoro's neck, so he could lean back and look into his eyes. "Second thoughts?"

"I'm just not sure how this is gonna go," Zoro admitted. "Do you want me to act in a certain way?"

Sanji stared at him and then said after a while, "Sure. Braid your hair, put on a skirt and then sing 'Lollipop' for me in a high-pitched voice."

"Sanji..." Zoro growled dangerously and Sanji shook his head.

"You're right... silly me. You would look terrible with braids. Your hair isn't even long enough..."

"Sanji, you-" Zoro began again, but Sanji held up his hand.

"Look, I know what you're thinking and the answer is 'no'. This isn't any fucking different than the other times we had sex. It's just... another step."

Raising his eyebrows, Zoro looked questionably at Sanji. "Weren't you the one who was afraid to do this because you didn't want to be like a girl?"

"Well, you got a point there," Sanji said, rubbing his neck. "Guess I was stupid..."

"Yeah, you were."

"And you're now," Sanji said and with a suddenness that took Zoro by surprise, he jumped up. Hectically, Sanji ran his fingers through his hair, ending it in a mess and then began to pace the room. "Too fucking stupid... and you know what?!" he asked as he stopped in front of Zoro again and then continued without waiting for an answer. "We're thinking too fucking much!"

With that Sanji crouched down again and removed Zoro's shirt with one quick tug over his head.

Dumbfounded, Zoro said there half-naked now as Sanji, without much force, pushed him to lay on his back.

While kissing Zoro's chest (who still lay there without knowing what was the hell going on), Sanji's hands moved quickly to open Zoro's pants and finally freed his cock.

Their conversation hadn't done the slightest about its hardness and so it stood proudly up as Sanji continued his kisses.

Slowly, the cook moved down Zoro's body and as confused as the swordsman still was, his breathing also began to quicken at the hot breath and soft lips on his heated skin.

Licks, bites and kisses took turns as Sanji worshipped Zoro's muscles.

Zoro knew Sanji loved them... loved the strength they had and how they assisted their owner in his fights. He had never told him (Sanji would never do that), but Zoro knew it nonetheless because whenever Sanji was proactive in foreplay, he spent a tremendous time on Zoro's upper body.

And the concentration with that he touched him... it drove Zoro mad every fucking time!

"C-Cook-"

"Shh, I know," Sanji said and continued his way downwards.

Thankful for the break, Zoro pushed up his hips when Sanji took hold of Zoro's pants and pulled them down. In an instant, they were gone and thanks to the lack of underwear, Zoro so nicely didn't like to wear, he was now completely naked.

His attention all on Zoro's hard cock, Sanji leaned down to give it a quick kiss on the head.

The hot breath over his cock had been bad enough but the sudden touch of Sanji's soft lips nearly managed to do Zoro in. Desperately, he clawed at the blanket beneath him and looked at Sanji with panicked eyes.

Grinning, the cook looked back. His hair hiding as always a side of his face, Sanji's eyes glinted under his hair at him. "Don't worry, I won't do anything else," Sanji said, his lips now hovering over Zoro's hot flesh and Zoro had to grit his teeth together at the breath lightly touching him.

Licking his lips, Sanji sat up and Zoro couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"You're such a-"

"You can confess your love to me later, marimo. Need a minute before we... start with that?" Sanji asked, pointing to the small flask that lay forgotten on the floor.

"Just... a bit," Zoro answered, shielding his eyes with his arm. "Damn... that much foreplay wasn't fucking needed, cook."

"You think?" Sanji asked and when Zoro looked, he pointed at his cock standing to attention.

"I knew you liked my muscles," Zoro grinned.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Don't get so fucking smug, marimo. It's the only good thing you got..."

"I dare you to say that again in a few minutes, cook," Zoro replied and Sanji's face flushed slightly.

"We... will see about that. Ready?"

"Yeah."

Leaning over, Sanji grabbed the flask and looked at Zoro lying in front of him. "Ehm, do you want to do it like this or... from behind?"

Zoro frowned. "I don't really care, but... should I prepare on my own or...?"

"No. No, I'll do it," Sanji said with a serious expression.

"You're such a brave guy," Zoro said grinning and Sanji gritted his teeth.

"Oh, shut your mouth and turn around. I don't want to see your damn grin, after all."

Grin still in place, Zoro did as he was told and turned over to crouch on all fours.

Sanji opened the bottle and then looked at Zoro's ass in front of him. Thinking that he would be thrusting into that a bit later sent a strange wave of excitement through Sanji. This all was a complete new experience for him and yet... like everything else, he had learned together with Zoro, it didn't make him uncomfortable or afraid. While the mere thought of being the bottom before had scared the shit out him, those thoughts seemed now rather stupid and unimportant.

And if that shitty swordsman could do it... why the hell couldn't he?

"Marimo, no matter how this ends tonight... I want to try out being the bottom too, one day."

"Scared of losing, shitcook?"

"In your dreams, bastard."

Grinning, Sanji used the oil to coat his fingers and then slowly pushed one of them into Zoro's hole. Thanks to the oil, the finger entered easily and Sanji heard Zoro suck in a breath at the sudden entrance.

"You alright?"

"Sure, you just caught me by surprise. You can use more fingers, you know?"

Frowning, Sanji listened to him and added a second finger. There was a bit more resistance now but it went in easier than expected.

"Zoro... how much did you... train?" Sanji asked curiously as he moved his fingers in and out, spreading them every once in a while.

"Enough," Zoro said simply and Sanji caught himself having the sudden urge of watching Zoro do that.

"_Maybe next time_," Sanji muttered under his breath and nearly jumped when Zoro's body suddenly jerked and the swordsman gasped loudly. "W-What is it? Did it hurt?"

"The prostate, idiot. Y-You touched it."

"But that's good, right?"

"Yes and no... fuck! Just do it, cook. Enter me! I can't fucking wait any more!"

Swallowing and unaware that Zoro couldn't see it, Sanji nodded and removed his fingers. His cock was already hard enough that a bit of precum glittered at its head and Sanji's heart threatened to burst out of his chest as he looked at Zoro's prepared anus.

Taking heart, he used the oil to coat his cock and then positioned himself at Zoro's entrance. When no complain came, he carefully and slowly pushed inside.

It felt... unbelievable. It was tight. _Extremely_ tight, but there wasn't as much resistance as he had anticipated. Zoro's walls squeezed him deliciously and his fingers dug into Zoro's ass as more and more his cock vanished inside of the swordsman.

The heat surrounding him was nearly worse than the tightness and Sanji groaned with relief as he was finally fully sheathed inside of him.

"I'm in. Does it... hurt?" Sanji asked as he looked down at Zoro's tense back. He wasn't particularly concerned for the swordsman (God knew, that guy could take pain much worse than this without batting an eyelash), but that still didn't mean that Sanji _liked_ to cause him pain. In one of their duels? Any day, but not in the bedroom. Sanji took pride in being a good lover, after all.

"No, just... give me some time to adjust to the size," Zoro answered, his voice slightly strained. "It's just the pressure. You're... a _bit_ bigger than my fingers were."

"A bit?" Sanji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you think I'm going to start compliment the size of your dick now, then-... _Ahg!_ _Sanji!_"

Sanji grinned as he moved his hand quickly over the sensitive flesh of Zoro's erection. He had to admit that he quite liked this new position... he could practically do what he wanted to Zoro and he wouldn't be able to resist.

_Not that he wants to resist... _Sanji thought as Zoro's body trembled beneath him.

The double stimulation had to be nearly unbearable... The cock inside Sanji's hand twitched under his fingertips and with an exasperated sigh, Sanji let go of the hot flesh. He caressed the skin of Zoro's back instead, kneaded the swordsman's tense muscles and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on his spine.

"Relax, Zoro. You're squeezing me to death."

"Is that any wonder?!" Zoro pressed out, his fingers clawing desperately at the fabric under him. "You know how close I am, dammit!"

Sanji smirked. "Sorry, couldn't resist. I quite like this position, you know?" he said and at his last word, Sanji slapped Zoro's ass with his flat hand.

When the sudden touch caused Zoro to gasp and his walls tightened around Sanji, the cook raised an eyebrow in wonder. "Oh, you liked that, didn't you?"

Zoro's whole body seemed to turn red before he finally answered, "... I'm gonna cut you for that, cook. Tomorrow. _Slowly. In tiny, little pieces._"

"If you can still move, that is," Sanji replied and before Zoro could return something, he began to move.

Slowly, he pulled out until only the head was still inside and then, without warning, he slammed back inside.

"D-Dammit!" Zoro cried out. His eyes wide, he gritted his teeth as the sensation rocked his body.

"Hm? Still not ready yet? Can't take it?"

"Just shut up and do that again, okay?! Move dammit!"

Grinning, Sanji decided to take that order by heart and continued to move in and out of Zoro. The warmth, tightness and, most of all, their damn dirty talk had brought Sanji close, _very_ close, and neither Zoro nor him would last much longer.

"T-Touch me cook," Zoro panted and Sanji's eyebrows rose in return.

"But you didn't want-"

"Just fucking do it, okay?!"

"You sure are demanding today," Sanji said with laughter in his voice and once again leaned over to touch Zoro's cock.

Zoro moaned when Sanji began to caress his erection. Again and again, those clever fingers moved over his rigid member while he still continued to thrust in and out of Zoro's body.

Not much later, Zoro tightened around Sanji. His cock twitched inside the cook's hands and then: he came, spurting his thick load all over the cloth they had laid out before.

Zoro's walls still tightening around him, Sanji began to quicken his pace. Solely striving to completion now, he practically slammed his cock in and out of Zoro's body. Fingers digging into Zoro's hips, Sanji bit his lip to keep from crying out as his coming orgasm was nearly too much to take. His body began to shake and his legs nearly gave way under the unbelievable onslaught of feelings.

Just a bit more... a bit more and he would be over the edge.

"F-Fuck. Fuck. _FUCK!_" Sanji cried out as Zoro suddenly began to tighten again around him. He did that on purpose... tensed and then relaxed his muscles to spur Sanji on, to make him come. He did it to help, but most of all, Zoro did that to get back control. He did it to _fight back._

Sanji grinned. This was it... this was _them. _Whatever they did together... they fought. No matter if beside or against each other: fighting was what they did. And in the bedroom, it was just the same.

"Fuck... keep doing that. Dammit!" Sanji said as he came closer and closer.

And then, Zoro tightened at the same time as Sanji slammed inside and _that_... was it. His vision turned white as he came inside of Zoro. Trembling, he rid his orgasm and nearly stilled until even the last wave of it was over.

As his body finally relaxed and that feeling of sweet bliss took over his body, Sanji released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Slowly, he pulled out and watched mesmerised how his cock slid easily out of Zoro's ass, a bit of white liquid accompanying his length.

"I came inside of you... sorry about that," Sanji said, grinning stupidly. Ignoring Zoro's growl, he kissed the right side of Zoro's buttcheek and then gave it a light slap. After that, Sanji turned around to get his clothes and got dressed.

"You're really asking to be killed, you know?" Zoro said threateningly as he turned around to lie on his back. "You coming inside of me was the weirdest thing I've ever felt, though."

Zoro's movements as he turned seemed a bit strained... and Sanji couldn't help to feel slightly smug about that.

"Your body alright?" he asked, smirking and Zoro glared back.

"Wait until it's your turn cook," Zoro growled. "You won't be able to make that shit you're calling food for a whole damn week once I'm done with you!"

"Oh? Is that a challenge, marimo? Nothing could keep me from cooking a wonderful meal for my two lovely ladies."

Zoro snorted but didn't say anything else and just closed his eyes instead.

Puzzled by that, Sanji went to pick up Zoro's clothes after buttoning up his own shirt and then threw them at him. "Get dressed, idiot. It's getting cold."

When Zoro still neither moved nor said something, Sanji began to feel slightly concerned. He didn't do something wrong... did he?

"I hate sounding like a wimp, but... what are you thinking about?"

"You don't sound like one, you _are_ one," Zoro said and then looked at the glaring Sanji with a big grin on his face. "As for me, I'm just savouring the moment."

Smiling again, Sanji crossed his arms. "It was pretty damn amazing, huh?"

"Better than what else we have done so far, at least."

"Wanna change roles next time?"

"If your skinny ass can take it."

**The End**


End file.
